


Game Over.

by HERE_FOR_THE_GAYMER



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gordon Freeman cringe moments, HLVRAI, M/M, There’s more chapters I just don’t know how to change it, benery redemption, gay bastards, hlvrai angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HERE_FOR_THE_GAYMER/pseuds/HERE_FOR_THE_GAYMER
Summary: In the midst of the boss fight, something changes...
Relationships: Dr Coomer/Bubby, Dr.coomer & bubby, Frenerylatta, Gordon Freeman & benery, Gordon Freeman/benery, Tommy coolatta/benery
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	Game Over.

Something felt wrong. Something felt TERRIBLY wrong. Wrong enough to stop the science team in their tracks during the ‘boss fight’ of the game. And apparently, benery sensed it too. He paused, slowly morphing his form back into the middle of the boss chamber. Even the skeletons and their strands of sweet voice halted to a stop. Coomer looked around wildly, a look of concern on his face.  
“Hello go- has anyone seen doctor freeman?”  
He said, lowering his fists and looking to bubby and Tommy for an answer. Tommy shook his head, still pointing the gun at benery.  
“D-Do you think we left mr.freeman in the portal?”  
He said, turning to point the gun at bubby.  
“Course not dumbass, he’s always the first one through.”  
Bubby said, although worry tinged at the edges of his words. The science team bickered, benery even joining in to spew a bit more of nonsense.  
“Mr.freeman!”  
Tommy’s worried voice cut through the chain of banter, bubby and coomer whipping their heads to look over at Tommy. Tommy was on his knees, looming over a figure half submerged in the red liquid of the boss chamber. Benery let a few teal orbs slip out of his mouth as they realized it was Gordon.  
Gordon lay there, a look of surprise and fear plastered on his face. He was covered in grime and muck from their journey at black Mesa, his hair tangled in the liquid of the boss chamber. His body was sprawled out and unmoving, even as Tommy shook him roughly. A chill went down bubbys spine as he remembered the person in the HEV suit from earlier.  
“Come now Gordon, this is no time for pranks.”  
Coomer said anxiously, wringing his hands.  
“Cringe bro...”  
benery said in his usual monotone voice, through his eyebrows were pressed together in worry. Gordon didn’t respond. Benery reached over with his giant hands, pushing Tommy aside gently and grabbing Gordon’s gun hand between their claws and holding them infront of their face.  
“C’mon feetman, you gotta- you gotta finish the boss fight.”  
He said, although he was met with silence. Benery shook Gordon violently, only making his limp body swing around violently.  
“My god...”  
bubby murmured, leaning on coomer for support.  
Tommy walked over to benery slowly, placing a hand on his arm and looking up at him with wide eyes. Benery stopped his assault on Gordon’s body and looked down at Tommy, a surprising amount of emotion on his face.  
“Well, gentlemen ...” coomer said, grabbing bubbys hand and squeezing it tightly, not taking his eyes off of Gordon, “I believe we have gotten a ‘game over.’”  
Benery paused, eyes filling with realization.  
“M-Maybe we can-“ Tommy was cut off by benery letting out a wail filled with sadness, echoing off the walls and making Tommy cover his ears.  
Benery dropped Gordon’s body, making the skeletons that had gathered around benery scatter to avoid getting hit by it.  
Bubby pushed his glasses up on his face, his expression unreadable.  
“This wasn’t s- this wasn’t supposed to happen! I w-I was supposed to be bad! Not s-not sposta’ hurt people!”  
Benery sobbed, slamming his fists down into the floor of the boss chamber like an upset child. Tommy reeled backwards, hands still over his ears.  
“Jesus Christ.”  
Bubby said, basically laying on coomer at this point in a desperate attempt to not collapse to the ground. Coomer stared at Gordons silhouette in the murky liquid, eyebrows scrunched in worry and mouth pulled into a frown.  
Benery had his face buried in his hands, shoulders heaving with almost deafening sobs. Tommy stumbled over to coomer and bubby, eyes wide and brimming with tears.  
“Well, I do believe our first course of action should be escaping this dimension.”  
Coomer said finally, releasing bubbys hand and patting Tommy on the shoulder with as much reassurance as he could muster. Tommy nodded slowly, almost looking as pale as the skeletons that stood behind him.  
Nobody moved. There was the sound of cracking bones as benery shrunk down to science team (minus a member) size and hobbled over to the group, the shadow that was supposedly cast by his helmet engulfing his face.  
“...cringe humans, don-don’t ev-don’t even know how to warp dimensions...”  
benery choked out, throat scratchy. Tommy still held his hands over his ears as the science team flooded out the small entrance of the boss chamber. Tommy gave one final glance to Gordon’s broken form, then hurried after them.

**Author's Note:**

> GORDON FREEMAN F%#[ING DIES!! First time posting a fic so here yalls go. Epic cringe. I’m totally brain rotting over these guys so you can count on more chapters. Sorry for the terrible formatting.


End file.
